parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE's Couples and Duos
here's my couples, duos Etc. of the Pictures Duos BluandFelicie.png|Blu and Felicie Milliner JewelandVictor.png|Jewel and Victor MaiandShrek.png|Mai and Shrek Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-10071.jpg|Woody and Buzz Lightyear Z and Flik.png|Z and Flik Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-743.jpg|Sulley and Mike Wazowski Cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-1126.jpg|Lightning McQueen and Mater SidandPo.png|Sid and Po Cody_Maverick_and_Max.png|Cody Maverick and Max Sherman_and_Nate_Gardner.png|Sherman and Nate Gardner Duo(2).png|Tip and Penny Peterson Arlo and Arthur Claus.png|Arlo and Arthur Claus Rodney_Copperbottom_and_Gene.png|Rodney Copperbottom and Gene Bull_and_Lion.png|Ferdinand the Bull and Alex the Lion Duo(1).png|Soren and Mumble Tinker Bell and Terence.jpg Valiant_and_Otis_(Barnyard).png|Valiant and Otis the Cow Boog_and_Rango.png|Boog and Rango Diego_and_RJ.png|Diego and RJ Disgust and Jailbreak.png|Disgust and Jailbreak Oh and Gene.png|Oh and Gene Eggs and Alex.png|Eggs and Alex Winnie Portley-Rind and Addie McAllister.png|Winnie Portley-Rind and Addie McAllister Trio Manny Diego and Sid.jpg|Manny, Sid and Diego Jewel,_Victoria_and_Zoe.png|Jewel, Victoria and Zoe Kai_(Zambezia)_Blu_(Rio)_and_Valiant.png|Blu, Valiant and Kai Victor Quartermaine and Tweedys.jpg|Victor Quartermaine, Mrs. Tweedy and Mr. Tweedy Gladys Sharp, Principal Cinch and Evelyn Deavor.jpg Couples Peter_Pan_x_Melody.png|Peter Pan and Melody Lewis_And_Riley.png|Lewis Robinson and Riley Andersen Cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-11385.jpg|Lightning McQueen and Sally Carrera cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-11566.jpg|Mater and Holley Shiftwell ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-9519.jpg|Manny and Ellie lani_and_cody_one_step_closer_by_waranto-d8nxry3.jpg|Cody Maverick and Lani robots-disneyscreencaps.com-9933.jpg|Rodney Copperbottom and Cappy ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-8782.jpg|Diego and Shira Rio-disneyscreencaps.com-6565.jpg|Blu and Jewel Poopypants_And_Evelyn_Deavor.png|Professor Poopypants and Evelyn Deavor Regine_and_Victor.png|Victor Quartermaine and Regine Le Haut George_and_Dora.png|George Beard and Dora Chuck and Nyx.jpg Maui (Moana) and Tulip (Storks).jpg Nate_Gardner_x_Nora.png|Nate Gardner and Nora Bessy_the_Cow_and_Valiente_the_Bull.png|Bessy the Cow and Valiente the Bull Commission10_4_sonicthecaptain_by_hikariangelove_d85ia1t.png|Sherman and Penny Peterson Commission_59_4_sonicthecaptain_by_hikariangelove_d9d4a05.png|Jonathan and Mavis Norman Babcock and Coraline Jones love together.png|Norman Babcock and Coraline Jones June Bailey and Kubo love together.jpg|Kubo and June Bailey chicken-run-disneyscreencaps.com-9301.jpg|Ginger and Rocky Rhodes Rango-disneyscreencaps.com-11886.jpg|Rango and Beans Couple(1).png|Chef and Kai Dr._Nefarious_and_Smiler.png|Dr. Nefarious and Smiler Reggie and jenny tree.png|Reggie and Jenny Root_the_Rooster_and_Babs_the_Hen.png|Root the Rooster and Babs the Hen Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-6926.jpg|Alex the Lion and Gia the Jaguar Ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-7229.jpg|Scrat and Scratte Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-9340.jpg|Melman the Giraffe and Gloria the Hippo Toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-9020.jpg|Woody and Bo Peep Tinker Bell and Nemo.jpg Buck Cluck and Bunty.png|Buck Cluck and Bunty Toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-9913.jpg|Buzz Lightyear and Jessie Flushed-away-disneyscreencaps.com-8595.jpg|Roddy St. James and Rita Peck the Rooster and Mac.png|Peck the Rooster and Mac Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-9132.jpg|Wallace and Lady Tottington Gromit and Fluffles.jpg|Gromit and Fluffles Red and Silver.jpg Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-3044.jpg|Mike Wazowski and Celia Mae Felicie and Victor.jpg|Felicie Milliner and Victor Turbo-disneyscreencaps.com-10169.jpg|Chet (Turbo) and Burn Skipper and Kitka.jpg|Skipper and Kitka Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9869.jpg|Simba and Nala Horton and Meena (from Sing).jpg Spongebob and sandy stick together.png|SpongeBob and Sandy Cheeks Jover.png|King Julien and Clover (All Hail King Julien) Kowalski and Eva.png|Kowalski and Eva Etta the Hen and Chicken Joe.png|Etta the Hen and Chicken Joe Wall-e-disneyscreencaps.com-10571.jpg|WALL-E and EVE Larry and petuina love.jpg|Larry the Cucumber and Petunia Rhubarb the-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-8871.jpg|Benny the Squirrel and Bridget 7 and 9.jpg|9 and 7 Tad and Sara confessing their feelings for each other.png|Tad Stones and Sara Lavrof Eret and Heather.jpg|Eret and Heather Lou and Zeta.jpg|Lou and Zeta Group Penguins madagascar 2014.png|Skipper, Private, Kowalski and Rico Blu,_Cody_Maverick,_Soren,_Red_and_Mumble.png|Blu, Cody Maverick, Soren, Red and Mumble Junior, Valiant, Kai (Zambezia) and Chicken Joe.png|Junior, Valiant, Kai (Zambezia) and Chicken Joe Big_Group(1).png|Jewel, Zoe, Stella, Victoria, Matilda, Gloria the Penguin and Lani Big_Group(2).png|Mr. Tinkles, Kitty Galore, Smiler, Chef, Kai (Kung Fu Panda 3) Dr, Nefarious Metal Beak and Nyra Conflict (a.k.a Good vs. Evil) EvelynvsPenny.png|Penny Peterson V.S. Evelyn Deavor Leap_Ballerina_2016_Screenshot_2227.jpg|Felicie Milliner V.S. Camille Le Haut Blu and Felicie vs Regine and Nigel.png|Blu and Felicie Milliner V.S. Regine and Nigel Felicie_and_Blu_vs_Professor_Poopypants_and_Hunter_the_Stork.png|Felicie Milliner and Blu V.S. Professor Poopypants and Hunter the Stork Sid_and_Po_vs_Victor_Quartermaine_and_Von_Talon.png|Sid and Po vs Victor Quartermaine and Von Talon Valiant_and_Woody_vs_Leonard_the_Pig_and_Snowball_the_Rabbit.png|Valiant and Woody vs Leonard the Pig and Snowball the Rabbit Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Category:Character Galleries